


Fallen Pumpkin

by Cinnafox



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn, Crack, Drabble, Impulse Writing, M/M, Nonsense, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: That one time Akashi accidentally dropped a pumpkin on Furihata’s head.





	Fallen Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Fallen Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965040) by [FriedCactus (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)

> Hi!  
I’m in a bus... writing nonsense in my phone :D

Kagami wondered how his place turned into a nursery for the GoM because, at which time Kuroko decided to invite all his middle school friends into Kagami’s apartment to carve pumpkins for the hollow’s eve. No permission what-so-ever.

Because Previously, Kagami was assisting Himuro to bake piles of pumpkin pie for a charity. With all the pumpkin being scrapped and baked into pies, his kitchen was left with hollowed pumpkins and Kuroko didn’t want them to go to waste. Kagami insisted they dispose them in Akashi’s mansion— with colored wigs to match the former Teiko’s rainbow team. “It’s a joke!” Kagami insisted. “You’re never funny.” Kuroko retorted back.

Akashi wanted to carve his in the natural light. So he headed out to Kagami’s balcony, where the sun was warm and the weather was cool and breezy, Autumn had just started. Prepping his choice of pumpkin on the ledge and carving tools beside it.

He wiped the pumpkin with a cloth before prepping it back onto the ledge and began drawing onto the pumpkin with a sharpie.

After sometime, while the the others were laughing and teasing each other’s pumpkins in the living room, Akashi was satisfied with his outlines on the pumpkin. Smiling to himself, he begin to carve the pumpkin delicately.

It began when he was eying his pumpkin-craft midway. When the sun shone warmly and a familiar figure down on the opposite road caught his sight.

He had mousy brown hair, wearing the most simplest layers to fit in the weather, the plainest checkered red scarf wrapped effortlessly around his neck. Furihata Kouki looked so plainly stunning.

Autumn was the dullest season Akashi would describe with a word. The weather gets cold and dry, sometimes a little warm. The colors of summer begin to fade as the flowers wither, the lushes green leaves turned dull as they die off and fall to the grown, only to make bushes of lifeless mess. They get crumbly and dry.

Then there’s Furihata Kouki. Whose hair as vibrant as chestnuts. Whose choice of clothes blend with the orange and brown of the season. Whose eyes shined like it was summer again. Furihata Kouki was the life in Autumn.

They have never quite gotten along, Furihata was basically there in all of Kagami and Kuroko’s events. Have they spoken? Of course, with Furihata spluttering stutters of nonsense in all his glorious awkwardness. Akashi felt bad most of time because he’d really like to get along with this boy.

_One day._ Akashi would tell himself when Furihata would turn away to join in a more comfortable zone.

Akashi followed as Furihata made to the pedestrian crosswalk. He began to lean over the ledge but only to have his carved pumpkin pushed over. With a light gasped, his hand somehow jerked and the keyhole saw followed down.

_Oh shit._

Akashi looked down and the pumpkin fell right onto Furihata’s head. The keyhole saw jabbed right on top.

Furihata’s body dropped. With the pumpkin on his head.

“Akashi?” Akashi jerked at the voice of Kuroko. Akashi turned to look at him. Kuroko then looked down and his face turned pale.

When they reached down, a body of a man laid flat on the grown with a pumpkin over his head. They approached the body. It was as still as dead.

Akashi kneeled down beside the body and took off the pumpkin with the tip of the keyhole saw stuck on top of it.

They all gasped when they saw a passed out Furihata.

“You said you weren’t out to get us anymore!” Kagami pointed accusingly at Akashi who stood up in his defense.

“I’m not!”

“Then explain this!” 

“It was an accident!” Akashi shot back.

“On purpose!” Kagami accused back.

“It was a mistake!” 

“A planned one” Aomine said theoretically.

Akashi groaned in frustration, running his hand over his face.

“I just leaned over— and it fell— I wasn’t aiming!” Akashi said and turned his back on them.

He inspected Furihata closely and shook him lightly on the shoulder.

“Furihata-kun...” he called in a whisper, worry wearing his voice and eyes. Midorima didn’t miss how Akashi’s hand was basically shaking.

Furihata began to stir and let out a small groan. They all gasped and began to gather over him.

“Don’t crowd— Give him space!” Midorima said and they all beckoned.

“I’m so sorry...” Akashi whispered guiltily.

Furihat’s eyes begin to flutter slightly.

The ray of shine blinded Furihata’s blurry vision, fluttering a squint. Faint whispers of concerns were foggy. He didn’t know what happened, all he remember was that something hit him— hard, he was blinded and started to panic. Before he knew it, everything turned black.

“Furihata-kun” he heard, a voice so silky over the whispering hushes that were almost inaudible. The most beautiful of red clouded his eyes as he opened them, shielding the sun away.

When the most beautiful, handsome face he had ever witness came to sight, it was as though his body was floating in the clouds. He was dazed as fu—

“He looks high” Aomine commented only to hiss when Kuroko jabbed his sides.

The ever so beautiful Akashi Seijuurou, smiled down at him. The darkness, the pain that he felt was lifted by him and all he wanted to do was—

Hands slapped either side of Akashi’s cheeks in a hold before he was brought down into a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

The rest dropped their jaws.

Then Kagami shrieked.

“Furihata!” Kagami pointed “You’re bleeding!”

Kise fainted. Midorima had the ambulance on speed dial. Kuroko hyperventilates. Aomine was screaming all over the place. Murasakibara was biting his nails. Akashi was in bliss. Furihata wasn't actually conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I’m 5 minutes away from home.


End file.
